


Coda: Time Machine

by islasands



Series: Ben/Adam [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands





	Coda: Time Machine

Adam watched the boy creating the tower. He chose the blocks indiscriminately, balancing the larger blocks on the smaller ones, positioning them so precariously it was a miracle the tower kept growing. He listened to Ben whistling tunelessly in the adjoining room. He looked out the window. It was spring and the window opened onto the branches of a pear tree, covered in blossom. The cream coloured flowers were luxurious with the sense of predestination; fruit would follow, fruit would fall. All those rules of light and air and water would be obeyed and the logic of life prove its beautiful premises of renewal and decay. All over again.

The tower toppled. The boy was not discouraged. He felt his father’s gaze and looked up. The stillness of the room, the contemplative mood of his parent, the bird-like whistling of his other parent in another room, made him pause. He held up his arms and fingered the air.

Ben came into the room. He too felt the spell of Adam’s mood. He went over to him, climbed onto him, straddled his lap, and curled up against his chest. Adam placed his hands on Ben’s back. He kissed his hair. Their son toddled over and Ben and Adam watched his persistent efforts to climb onto the couch. His legs were so short, his hands so small, his determination so dogged. Ben reached out to offer assistance but the boy grunted in refusal. He made it. He crawled over to them and stood up, and leaned on them, joining himself to them.

Remember this, always, Adam said to himself. A sudden breeze made the pear tree blossoms shiver. Remember us too, they said. The sunlight on the floor stretched out it’s hand. And me. Don’t forget that I was here. Ben closed his eyes. He could hear Adam’s heart beating. Remember this, he told himself, and never forget.

The boy stared at Adam’s face. He had an uncontrollable urge to smack it. He was overcome with the power of ownership. He smacked it with all his might and his entire being flooded with joy. "My daddy," he said triumphantly.


End file.
